Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pixel unit and a pixel array, and in particular, to a pixel unit having a common connecting portion.
Related Art
The progress of science and technology has resulted in continuous development of display technology, wherein light, thin, short, and small flat panel displays are replacing conventional thick and heavy cathode ray tube displays. In modern display products, in order to improve screen resolution, pixel units are designed with transistors connected to a common voltage and a common electrode line so as to produce a voltage division effect.